Talk:Warriors translations
}} Concerns: *Books need to be added to template *Editions need to be found and checked, go to PB guidelines to find link for list of reliable sources Suggested for Deletion O.K..We do NOT need this page and mayb it should be deleted. I mean me ,for one,has NO clue what any of this is about.:( [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page :Who do you mean by we? Helixtalk 09:09, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I meant the wiki and community. And I really do not think we need this page. After all it is totally not relevent to this wiki. [http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/User:Clarrissa_koins Clara]My Talk Page :I would put it the other way: If there is one place where this page is relevant, it is on this wiki. Put it like this: the purpose of this wiki is to gather and present all Warriors-related information, be it in-universe info, or any other info relating to the books themselves. :As for the content of the page, the list of book translations already exists on the wiki (in the form of the cover galleries), I just put them together in a table for easy overview. As for the words list, I considered many fans would find it interesting how some of the well-known concepts sound in different languages. :Regarding the deletion, I suppose it's the leaders of the Books / World project who should decide if this page is against the purpose of the Warriors wiki. :Kind regards, Helixtalk 18:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) There really isn't a reason to delete it. It's helpful and does relate to Warriors in that Warriors has been translated into several different languages. Why should we not have it? [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 18:32, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Yep. I suppose. Well I suppose it is okay then. Its just it isnt that relevent to the books. [[User:Clarrissa koins|'Clara']]My Talk Page Deletion. Wahoo! I got a deletion thing! I will'' sure'' brush up dis wiki!!!! Zoe27 17:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) This page doesn't need to be deleted. There is a discussion above. [[User:Skyfeather1995|'Sky']][[User Talk:Skyfeather1995|'feather']] 17:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Er...(Sorry to be rude)Im sure it does! I wont put up the deletion thing again but please this sorta article is ruining this cool wiki! Zoe27 18:58, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I fail to understand how an informative article can ruin the wiki, even if its presence has been debated. Either way, we've decided to keep this, and that is that. insaneular Talk 19:49, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Word list About the list, I only listed randomly some terms (Clan names, cat names, positions). You can suggest the addition or removal of terms, as you see it optimal. Helixtalk 10:15, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Bluestar's Prophecy needs to be added in the "SE" section. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] ,'' [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 06:17, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and the Fourth Apprentice series, and the Ravenpaw's Path series, the Tigerstar and Sasha Series, and The Rise of Scourge need to be added. Also, in the FG section, by CC do you mean, Cats of the Clans or Code of the Clans? I added a link to the former. Correct me and add the other one if necessary. [[User:Grayravenpaw|''Perseus'' | Perseus]] '', [[User talk:Grayravenpaw|''Thou art not the hero'' | Thou art not the hero]] 06:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) The series you mention were not translated to any foreign language yet, so I find no reason to include them (we would just have a bunch of empty boxes). I included only items that were translated in at least one foreign language. Indeed, CC referred to Cats of the Clans. Helixtalk 06:30, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Romanji? I think it might be helpful for the Japanese translations on the word list to put up Romanji (phonetic translations of the words) or at least hurigana (Hiragana translations of the kanji), because otherwise the kanji don't really mean much to anyone that might be looking at them. I'm pretty sure our Japanese user-base is slim. 20:06, December 18, 2012 (UTC) : Wow, haven't noticed that. Maybe I'll implement it later with the approach mentioned on wikipedia:Ruby character. ;-> CXuesong (talk) 13:46, June 7, 2016 (UTC) NL In NL we have 123456 and of the new prochecy 1234 and the cover of the fifth we now also Slovak Im not that sure, but as Slovak person I can tell that it is Slovak, not Slovakian. -Pumpkintail :Then if you know it's wrong (as it's something you'd probably know better than us), you're more than welcome to change it. Norwegian Translations Gonna jump in here and say that The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night and River of Fire, Hollyleaf's Story, Cloudstar's Journey and Mistystar's Omen have all been translated to Norwegian. :) Also, if anyone has any questions on things to be translated to Norwegian, feel free to ask me on my page! (I'm from Norway) --[[User:Waffle04|'Wafflepaw']]Vaffelpote 20:30, June 29, 2018 (UTC) EDIT: Every book has been translated except the Super Editions, Tigerclaw's Fury, Dovewing's Silence, Leafpool's Wish, Ravenpaw's Farewell, Pinestar's Choice, Spottedleaf's Heart, Thunderstar's Echo, Mapleshade's Vengeance and Goosefeather's Curse, and Cats of the Clans. --[[User:Waffle04|'Wafflepaw']]Vaffelpote 20:34, June 29, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for letting us know, I've updated the chart^^ 21:26, June 29, 2018 (UTC)